Nur Treue
by Aisa
Summary: Den Lestranges wurde Ehre versprochen für die Treue, die sie dem Dunklen Lord gehalten haben. Doche Rodolphus und Bellatrix müssen feststellen, dass manche Träume nie in Erfüllung gehen, dass sich manche Wünsche in Albträume verwandeln...


**Anmerkungen:** Die Figuren gehören allesamt Joanne K. Rowling, das wunderschöne Lied „Heart like a Wheel" ist von The Corrs geborgt. Ich widme diese kleine Geschichte Alice Longbottom, weil ich a) durch ihr Review bei „Abendröte" und b) durch ihre FF zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert wurde :)

* * *

**Nur Treue**

_"And it's only love that can break a human being and turn it inside out."  
- The Corrs_

* * *

Sie hatte das Gefühl, eine eisige Hand würde nach ihrem Herzen greifen, während sie durch den düsteren Gang hastete. Ein Teil von ihr wunderte sich, wie sie noch laufen konnte, wenn sie doch das Gefühl hatte, in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen. Zu fallen, und gleichzeitig davor zu fliehen, nur, um wenig später wieder von der Dunkelheit eingeholt zu werden. 

Bellatrix Lestrange verstand nicht. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Der Dunkelheit von Askaban entkommen, hatte sie gehofft, bei ihrem Meister die Geborgenheit wieder zu finden, die sie vor ihrem Gefängnisaufenthalt von ihm kannte.

Sie hatte in verehrt und ihm mit Stolz gedient, dieser Stolz war sogar noch in der Schmach seiner Strafen gewachsen. Kein Cruciatus der Welt hätte ihre Liebe für ihren Herrn ins Wanken bringen können.

Merlin, sie war für ihn mit Freude durch die Hölle gegangen. Sie war ihm treu gewesen, 14 Jahre hindurch hatte sie die Dementoren von Askaban ertragen, während diese verräterischen Bastarde so feige ihre Köpfe aus der Schlinge gezogen hatten. Sie hatte die Schande über sich ergehen lassen, als Zeichen ihrer Treue.

Doch das hier war schlimmer als die Hölle.

Die Worte ihres Meisters hatten sie mehr verletzt als alles, was sie in den letzten Jahren durchlitten hatte.

Er hatte es fertig gebracht, all die Ehrfurcht, die Demut, Verehrung und Liebe seiner treuesten Dienerin in das Gegenteil zu verwandeln. Schock. Enttäuschung. Zorn. Trauer.

_Some say the heart is just like a wheel  
When you bend it you can't mend it  
And my love for you is like a sinking ship  
My heart is on that ship out in mid-ocean_

Schließlich erreichte sie das Zimmer, das sie sich mit ihrem Mann teilte.

Als Bellatrix den Raum betrat, war Rodolphus da. Ein paar Fransen seines dunklen ungekämmten Haares fielen ihm in die Augen, er saß auf dem Bett und schaute sie schweigend an.

Bellatrix konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten, doch das, was er in dem Moment in ihren schwerlidrigen Augen erkannte, benötigte keine Erklärung.

Er hatte es ihr vorausgesagt. Schon nachdem ihrem Herrn nach ihrer Befreiung aus Askaban zum ersten Mal wieder gegenüber gestanden hatten, hatte er geahnt, dass ihr Meister das Opfer, dass sie beide ihm gebracht hatten, nicht zu würdigen wusste.

Immer klarer wurde ihm, dass sie für ihn Diener waren, wie all die schmierigen Widerlinge auch. Er machte keinen Unterschied zwischen der Treue, die Rodolphus und seine Frau ihm entgegenbrachten, und der Feigheit, mit der ihn Würmer wie Hieronymus Avery oder Igor Karkaroff hintergangen hatten.

Die Erkenntnis war sehr schmerzhaft gewesen, hatte einen ohnmächtigen Zorn nach sich gezogen – und gleichzeitig eine unbeschreibliche Angst: Wenn _Er_ es nur nicht herausfindet!

Denn das wäre sein Todesurteil gewesen. So hatte er bloß versucht, seiner Frau die Augen zu öffnen, ohne zu riskieren, dass sie es selbst war, die ihn an den Dunklen Lord verriet.

Bellatrix hatte ihn nicht verraten hatte. Sie hatte auf ihn eingeredet, zur Vernunft zu kommen, hatte nicht sehen wollen, dass ihr Meister nichts als ein egoistischer, machtbesessener Mann war, der auf seinem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit nicht davor zurückschreckte, auch die Wenigen zu opfern, die wirklich zu ihm standen.

‚Unsterblichkeit', dachte Rodolphus abfällig. ‚Was nützt ihm die Unsterblichkeit, wenn er letzten Endes ganz alleine zurück bleibt? So wie es scheint, hat er jetzt auch die Letzte, die ihn aus ganzem Herzen unterstützte, vertrieben. Dann doch lieber der Tod als diese totale Verlassenheit."

_They say that death is a tragedy  
It comes once and then it's over  
But my one only wish is for that deep dark abyss  
For what's the use of living with no true lover_.

Bellatrix biss sich auf die Lippen, doch es half ihr nicht, die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Sie ging auf ihren Mann zu, ließ sich vor ihm auf den staubigen Holzboden nieder und legte ihre Stirn auf seine Knie.

„Warum habe ich bloß nicht auf dich gehört?"

Ihr Schultern zuckten unter ihren Schluchzern.

Rodolphus beugte sich seufzend zu ihr herunter und drückte einen Kuss auf ihr schwarzes, allen Qualen zum Trotz glänzendes Haar, bevor er die Finger an ihre Schläfen legte und sie dazu brachte, ihn anzuschauen.

Es war vorauszusehen gewesen: Für niemanden würde es härter und schmerzhafter werden, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, als für die treueste Dienerin des Dunklen Lords.

Doch dass er sie in eine solche Verfassung bringen würde, hatte selbst Rodolphus nicht erwartet.

Sein Zorn auf diesen Mann stieg – und gleichzeitig die Erkenntnis, was für Narren sie gewesen waren, sich so sehr in die Verehrung für diese gefühllose Kreatur hineinzusteigern.

Doch er war sich darüber bewusst, dass sie sich selbst in diese Bredouille geritten hatten, durch etwas, wozu ihr Herr nicht einmal fähig war: Durch Liebe.

Und Bellatrix wusste es ebenfalls, sie brauchte keine Worte, um ihrem Mann dies zu verstehen zu geben.

_And it's only love and it's only love  
That can break a human being  
and turn him inside out  
That can break a human being  
and turn him inside out_

"Wie hast du es herausgefunden?", fragte Rodolphus schließlich leise und begann vorsichtig, die Schläfen seiner Frau zu massieren.

Bellatrix schloss die Augen; eine weitere Träne quoll unter ihren Wimpern hervor. „Er… er hat es mir ins Gesicht gesagt." Sie schniefte. „Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."

„Einfach so?"

„Ich denke, er hat sich dazu veranlasst gesehen… ich… ich habe nur noch einmal meine Zweifel gegenüber Severus Snape geäußert, und dann…"

Sie brachte es nicht über sich, weiter zu sprechen. Zu tief waren die Wunden, die ihr Herr in ihr Herz gerissen hatte. Stattdessen hob sie den Kopf ein wenig höher – wenn sie zu zweit waren immer eine Geste, dem jeweils anderen eine bestimmte Erlaubnis zu geben…

Auch diesmal nahm Rodolphus sie an.

„_Legilimens!"_

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

„_Für wen hältst du dich, an meinem treuesten Diener zu zweifeln?" Die zischende, kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords hallte von den nackten Wänden wieder._

_Bellatrix machte den Mund auf, doch die Worte wandelten sich, bevor sie es kontrollieren konnte. Sein treuester Diener? Niemals! _

„_Aber Snape… er – er spielt mit doppelten Karten, da bin ich ganz sicher!"_

_Die Augen ihres Herrn sprühten vor Verachtung._

„_Snape hat einen meiner größten Gegner aus dem Weg geräumt. Er hat Albus Dumbledore getötet, während du es nicht mal geschafft hast, einem Teenager eine Prophezeiung zu entwenden. Unter diesem Gesichtspunkt solltest du deine Zunge hüten, Bellatrix." _

„_Aber Meister, irgendetwas stimmt nicht-"_

„_Du wagst es, mir zu widersprechen?"_

_Sie senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Nein, Bellatrix wagte es nicht, ihrem Meister zu widersprechen – aber sie hätte es gerne getan, das wussten sie beide. _

„_Herr", setzte sie schließlich leise an, ohne den Kopf zu heben. „Verzeiht mir, ich hätte nicht zweifeln dürfen." _

„_Allerdings."_

_Während in ihrer Stimme Einsicht mitgeschwungen hatte, blieb die Stimme des Dunklen Lords unverändert eisig und hart._

„_Denn du bist die letzte Person, die es sich erlauben kann, Snape zu kritisieren – nachdem du jahrelang außer Gefecht warst und danach bei einer so wichtigen Aufgabe wie der im Ministerium versagt hast."_

_Bellatrix hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte ihren Herrn mit schockgeweiteten Augen an._

„_Aber-"_

„_Du misstraust meinen engsten Vertrauten und widersprichst mir."_

„_Herr-"_

„_Schweig!"_

_Bellatrix senkte schnell den Kopf, ihr Vorhang aus dichtem schwarzem Haar schützte sie vor dem wütenden Blick des Dunklen Lords. _

_Plötzlich spürte sie ihn ganz nah bei sich, seine kühlen Hände, eine auf ihrer Schulter, die andere hob ihr Kinn so weit, dass sie in sein reptilienartiges Gesicht schauen musste._

„_Bella." Seine Stimme klang auf grausame Weise in spöttischem Ton sanft, ja fast schon zärtlich. _

„_Du hast lange Zeit in Askaban verbracht. Ich weiß das zu schätzen." _

_Bittersüße Lügen, dachte Bellatrix resigniert. Für wirklichen Respekt klingt er viel zu höhnisch…_

„_Du hast lieber diese Strafe aufgenommen, als mich zu verraten. Doch dein abtrünniger Cousin hat es geschafft, zu fliehen. Ich persönlich habe dich in den Dunklen Künsten ausgebildet – und du hast es nicht fertig gebracht, diese Ketten zu sprengen und mich zu finden. Stattdessen war es Wurmschwanz, der dir, was die magische Begabung angeht, nie das Wasser reichen können wird._

_Du konntest es nicht gegen einen Haufen Teenager aufnehmen, als deine Aufgabe bloß daraus bestand, ihnen eine Prophezeiung abzunehmen._

_Du versuchst, mich gegen meine untergebensten Anhänger aufzubringen._

_Was sonst soll ich von dir denken, als dass du mir untreu geworden bist?"_

_Bellatrix konnte nichts tun, als schweigend den Kopf zu schütteln – alle Worte, um sich zu verteidigen, waren wie weggeblasen. Wie konnte er ihr bloß solche Anschuldigungen an den Kopf werfen? Ihr, die alles auf sich genommen hatte, um ihm treu zu bleiben?_

_Der Dunkle Lord ließ sie abrupt los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Knie nieder!"_

_Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen._

„Crucio!"

_Die im Raum schwebende Verachtung war das Erste, was sie wahrnahm, nachdem das rote Fluchlicht abgeklungen war. Durch die Dunkelheit drang die Stimme ihres Herrn zu ihr durch._

„_Geh!"_

* * *

Flashback Ende

* * *

Rodolphus schwieg. Was er gerade gesehen hatte, übertraf seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Bellatrix' Tränen waren inzwischen versiegt. Zurückgeblieben war nur eine erschreckende Leere in ihren graublauen Augen.

„Ich habe das nicht verdient", flüsterte sie und starrte in das Gesicht ihres Mannes. „Wir haben das nicht verdient", fügte sie mit fester werdender Stimme hinzu.

Rodolphus rutschte vom Bett herunter und hockte sich neben sie. Seine Hände glitten von ihren Schläfen, den blassen Hals und die dürren Arme herab, bis sie die sehnigen Hände erreichten. Bellatrix lehnte sich nach vorne, um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die trockenen Lippen zu drücken.

„Es war alles umsonst." Der Hass in seiner tiefen Stimme jagte Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„Bereust du es wirklich?" Bellatrix strich unsicher über seinen Handrücken.

Rodolphus nickte düster. „Vierzehn Jahre in Askaban… warum haben ausgerechnet wir das auf uns genommen, während Leute wie Lucius oder Avery jahrelang frei waren und selbst jetzt noch besser behandelt werden als wir? Es ist so verdammt unfair!"

Bellatrix nickte – mehr, um sich selbst noch einmal diese deprimierende Wahrheit vor Augen zu führen, als um ihm zuzustimmen.

_When harm is done no love can be won  
I know it happens frequently  
What I can't understand please  
God hold my hand  
Is why it should have happened to me_.

"Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun? Wir können hier nicht einfach weg, wenn wir es versuchen, sind wir so gut wie tot."

Auf diesen Ausspruch stahl sich das erste wahre Lächeln seit Wochen auf Rodolphus' Gesicht.

„Nach Askaban würde ich normalerweise sagen: Besser tot als das hier. Aber ehrlich gesagt… nach dem hier würde ich lieber Seite an Seite mit Harry Potter kämpfen, als im Dienst für den Dunklen Lord zu sterben."

Bellatrix' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Wie bitte? Du willst Ihn verraten?"

Ihr Gegenüber seufzte. Fiel es ihr tatsächlich so schwer, von diesem Elend loszulassen?

„Wir haben ihn schon mit unseren Gedanken verraten."

Seine Frau starrte ihn noch einen Moment ungläubig an, bevor sie ihren Blick senkte und zustimmend nickte. „Du hast Recht."

Ihre Hände fuhren nun ihrerseits an Rodolphus' Armen hoch, strichen kurz über seine Brust, bis sie zu den breiten Schultern gelangten, von wo sie ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen konnte.

Schließlich lösten sich die beiden voneinander.

„Wir werden es schaffen", sagte Rodolphus leise, aber entschlossen. „Egal, wie schwer es wird, egal ob tot oder lebendig."

„Von außen oder neben Potter", ergänzte Bellatrix und erntete einen erstaunten Blick von ihrem Mann.

„Wie bitte? Du willst _Ihn_ verraten?", fragte er gespielt überrascht.

Bellatrix blieb ernst.

„Ich habe Askaban mit dir überstanden. Mit dir werde ich auch den Dunklen Lord verlassen können. Egal wie schwer es wird!"

Sie drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester, während Rodolphus endlich den Funken in den Augen seiner Frau wiederfand, den er in den letzten Monaten so vermisst hatte.

_And it's only love and it's only love  
That can break a human being  
and turn him inside out  
That can break a human being  
and turn him inside out_

_And it's only love and it's only love  
And it's only love it is only love  
And it's only love it is only love  
And it's only love it is only love_


End file.
